The Bourbon Wasteland
In General The Bourbon Wasteland is what remains of the city of Louisville, Kentucky and surrounding areas. The eastern part of Louisville is quite tame, with the northeastern part of the wasteland being home to vast amounts of trade posts and empty factories for scavenging, while the southeast is home to multiple upstart settlements and farms. The western part of Louisville is less friendly, with most of that part being taken over by raiders and chem dealers with very few settlements. The main settlement of the Bourbon Wasteland is Churchville, located in the center of the city. Before the Great War Before the bombs dropped, Louisville was a massively successful commercial city. The virtually untouched grounds of Louisville, coupled with a rapidly expanding population in the early 2000's attracted many businesses, including General Atomics and Chryslus. The ever increasing popularity of baseball and booze across the country also made Louisville a household name thanks to it's wide range of distilleries and the largest manufacturer of baseball bats being located here. Louisville also got a massive boost thanks to military funding. Fort Knox became one of the most active military outposts in the United States, with massive amounts of uranium ore and nuclear material being flown in and out of the base on a daily basis. Multiple outposts and military forts were erected around the city as well before the bombs dropped. During and After the Great War When the bombs fell in October of 2077, one of the biggest targets for the Chinese nuclear drops was Fort Knox. However, due to an error on the Chinese end, the bomb instead landed in the much farther south Knox County, and irradiated most of Southern Kentucky and Appalachian Mountains (The Bluegrass Wasteland). Louisville was still hit hard by nuclear fallout and shock waves from the assault, and part of the city had crumbled, but compared to other wasteland cities, Louisville got one of the better ends of the war. Factions The Railroad: While quite a way from the home base of Boston, it's believed that the Railroad has a base of operations established in this city to continue the fight to get Synths as far away from the northern wastelands and the institute as possible. This is just a rumor, however. Their as elusive here as they are in the commonwealth. The Brotherhood of Steel: '''The Brotherhood of Steel has a very small presence in the Bourbon Wasteland. With the exception of a few Brotherhood scouting parties, they have almost no influence here. '''Arcmaker's Army: A group of robots that inhabit the Southeast portion of the Bourbon Wasteland. They create all sorts of trouble for incoming mercenary groups. mutants, and raiders, supposedly under the orders of The Arcmaker himself. It's unclear just what Arc's plan or motivations are, but as long as they're cleaning up the scum that plagues the wasteland. Children of Atom: The fanatical worshipers of the atom bombs and all of their destructive glory are found scattered across the land, with the holy site being constructed out of a nuclear material storehouse. While not too aggressive, they refuse to let any 'non-believers' near their home. Locations Churchville: The largest settlement of the Bourbon Wastelands. Churchville was built in the ruins of the Churchill Downs horsetrack and currently running under the leadership of Winston Arcaro. Category:Locations